Pointless Point
by Nianko
Summary: Young loves still remains as the most screwed up thing ever, and so Remus feels as he looks back and remebers things he can't ever explain. It's actually quite pointless, love I mean. R&R D


I don't own Harry Potter, obviously.

I never finish any of my stories ( as you can see in my profile ), so this one won't be diffrent... all I can say is that I'll try to make it to the third chapter. And please review... been a long time since I've writen any sort of HP fanfiction...must be the holiday spirit... laughs

**Chapter One**

It was one of those days you wished you could just stay in bed and pretend you still had hours and hours of sleep.

One of those days where you wished the sun would never rise, and that last night you still be tonight.

One of those days, that even of it was the warmest day of the week, it still felt like the freezing cold of January had come four moths early.

It was just one of those Mondays, where ou felt so freaking bad, you wished that night came quickly. So that you could be in bed again, and forget about Monday for a hole week.

So, this was the day that Elizabeth was facing. As she woke up, her eyes meet a foggy vision of blond girl, whose arm and hand where dropping out of the bed, touching the hard wooden floor.

She blinked serveral times, her eyes adjusting to the clear light coming from a near by window. She made a mental note to remeber to close the curtains later on, so that she wouldn't wake up to the strong morining light.

Soon she realized there was something or someone humming tuneless in the room. She focused all her limited brain power in finding the maker of the sound, and saw her best friend in the hole wide wide world, humming, and trying to find something in the mess she called trunk.

"Ahah!" Périphérique gave out a happy cry, as she found under her History of Magic book, her Potions essay. Her name comes from a very long line of weird names, which she believes that is the result from very odd and oftenly drunk people in her family. As anyone that knows them, the parents of Périphérique are very sane and respected people, and can actually be found boring at times, seemed to have had a slightly brain problem when it came to chosse the names for their off-spring.

Happily, she threw the essay, with an obvious disrespect, into her lime-green bag, and proceeded to finish dressing herself.

Elizabeth got up, and stared at Périphérique's back, her mind slowly begging to function, as her friend brushed and gave slight taps on her hair with her wand-

"Ri? Hmm... what times is it?" She looked around seeing all her room-mates, sleeping and some snoring ( who she couldn't quite figure out, it was still a mysterie after five years with the same girls ).

"Must be around seven, I think" Ri, as she was called by Elizabeth or Périk, as she was called my her family and close friends. Most people just called her by her last name, seeing her first and middle name were hard to pronounce,so they called her Levinton.

"Seven... way to early" Elizabeth groaned and started dressing herself, as Périk started looking for the rest of her school books and essays.

--

Two girls sat down quietly in the Ravenclaw table, joining the rest of the school population for a breakfast before the early and painfull first class of the day.

One who looked as if she had been hit by a buss, with a deep brown hair, who was neither curly or straight, her blouse untidy and her shirt with a few buttons out of place, dropped her bag with a loud noise as it hit the ground.

The other, looked completly unbothered by the early hours, and her expression could be assumed as almost hostile. But actually, she wasn't angry or irritated, she simply wasn't feeling very friendly or willing to talk much.

Soon, the hall was filled with loud giggles and a few forced and high-pitched laughs. The almost-hostile girl looked in the direction of the noise, seeing a group of girls following four boys who were obviously older the some of the girls, but you could find one or two who looked older then them.

With a flicker of amusemnt she turn her head again tp the convensation happening between her friends, about how Potions was being so very hard.

The giggles died away, but the boys walked right beside where the girls were sitting, giving Périk a chance to give a good look at the boys. It was with no suprise what so ever, that she saw Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew, walk by directing themselves to the Gryfiindor table.

She stared lazily at their backs before returing to her almost finished breakfast, her mind wondering about them.

**End of Chapter**

Long chapter xD... well long the most I write anyway... R&R


End file.
